


Hold You Like You Ought To Be Held

by madeinessos



Series: Author's Favourites [4]
Category: The Bold Type
Genre: Between Episodes, Canon Compliant, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 15:16:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12038610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeinessos/pseuds/madeinessos
Summary: Adena loves Kat's voice. She especially loves feeling it between her breasts.(Between Ep 04's kiss and Ep 05's morning coffee.)





	Hold You Like You Ought To Be Held

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Tinashe's _Sacrifices_.

Adena loves Kat’s voice.

She loves hearing the taut heat in it as Adena reaches behind to unclasp her own bra and as Kat, with a faint tremor in her hands, slides down the straps and says against Adena’s jaw: “Adena, oh god.”

A delicious shiver ripples from Adena’s jaw to her arms, to low in her belly.

It’s almost as delicious as the flush of hope and sheer longing in her body an hour ago, when Kat’s voice snagged before tumbling out: “I think I really like you.”

Adena remembers her mind shutting out all thought and worry and guilt, her chest coming alive and drumming out warmth. Adena remembers all coherent thought swirling into a warm glow then coalescing into nothing but Kat. 

Kat. 

Kat, standing on her front door. Kat’s eyes glimmering in the light of the street lamps, and the same light gilding the bow and curve of her lips. Kat, having just admitted that she acknowledges their different worlds and wants Adena to stay in hers.

Adena pulled Kat close and kissed her.

They came stumbling up the stairs and into Adena’s flat. Kat dropped her bag under Adena’s coat rack and quickly shrugged out of her blazer as Adena tucked the letter into tomorrow’s coat. And then they were back to each other.

Kat kissed like she wanted to gulp in Adena. Adena, in a dizzy giddy whirl, wanted to turn liquid and wet to be gulped in by Kat. Wanted to gulp in Kat in return.

Adena’s hands greeted everything about Kat. The cool silver of Kat’s row of earrings were small shocks on Adena’s fingertips. The shift of Kat’s shoulders beneath the fine cotton of her blouse rendered Adena even more parched. The way Kat’s hands went from butterfly-hesitant to wide-spanning and sure as they gripped Adena’s waist made her weak in the knees. 

Adena braced one hand against the counter top. She dug the other one into a back pocket of Kat’s trousers so she could press herself closer and up against Kat, curve to curve.

It took the faint clinking of her cup set for Adena to realise that her hand slipped on the counter top. 

She nipped at Kat’s upper lip. “I’d hate to break my cups.”

“Oh.” Kat’s eyes were hooded. She swallowed. Then blinked and blinked. “Yeah. China-related mishaps, totally unsexy.”

Their breathing were heavy in the pause. 

A giggle was startled out of Adena. “Yes. You would owe me cups.”

“That’s actually more preferable than a trip to the emergency room,” Kat said, smiling. “Also that’s cute, cups.”

Adena withdrew her hand from Kat’s back pocket. She stood on tiptoes and wrapped her arms around Kat’s shoulders. “Oh, yes? Cute? What do you use?”

“I’m more of a mug person.” Kat’s hands slid from Adena’s waist to the swell of Adena’s ribs.

Adena carefully kissed her then. Slowly, carefully, as if every surface of her lips would remember every one of Kat’s. 

“We don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with,” she told Kat.

That was an hour ago. Or perhaps two hours ago. Adena drew Kat into the bedroom with her arms still around Kat’s shoulders. Adena didn’t even worry about the state of her bedroom. She knew the sheets were made, and a shoot’s outtakes were on the table, and the glass of apple-and-lemon juice she was drinking was still there. But she still drew Kat in, tightened her arms around Kat’s shoulders as their quick breaths warmed each other’s cheeks, because this is her world for now. She wants Kat in it, too.

And then it was Kat stepping out of her trousers, her stride still with the boldness Adena loves. It was Adena flinging a drape over the lighted lamp: she still wanted to see Kat. 

And then it was more kissing. It was Kat occasionally drawing back to cup Adena’s cheek and just gaze at her with lots of bewildered blinking. It was Adena kissing every one of Kat’s knuckles, reveling in the presence of Kat here.

And then it was laughter and snickering. It was Adena fetching a wet face cloth and returning to find Kat lounging only in her bra and knickers and wearing a cheesy grin. It was Adena straddling Kat’s thighs – and Kat audibly sucking in a sharp breath – and taking her time wiping off the makeup from Kat’s face.

 _Kat is so beautiful_ , Adena thought, not for the first time. She didn’t know what they would be to each other come morning. She didn’t know how she herself would feel come morning. But Adena wanted to savour this. She shut out all guilt. 

With a last slow swipe on Kat’s lips, Adena met Kat’s hooded eyes and said, “I will be taking off my bra. Is that okay?”

*

Adena tips back her head as Kat’s lips slide down from her jaw, to her collarbone, to between her breasts. She feels Kat pause there. Adena sinks her fingers into Kat’s hair.

“Your heart beat’s going wild,” Kat murmurs in her lovely voice.

“I can feel it,” Adena admits, barely able to keep herself from choking. “In my throat mostly.”

Though sometimes, after a good orgasm, she can also feel it in her cunt lips. But Adena bites down on that thought. They are going on Kat’s pace.

Kat mouths at the curve of Adena’s breast, at the same time that the pad of her thumb starts circling motions on Adena’s nipple. Adena feels heat rushing to her nape and scalp. When she feels Kat’s hot mouth closing around her nipple, Adena keens and clamps her thighs around Kat’s.

“Wow,” Kat says, lips still on Adena’s nipple.

Adena chokes out a chuckle. “It’s good.”

It is a blessed day when her breasts are introduced to the dips and shades of Kat’s voice. 

She wants to feel Kat’s voice on the insides of her thighs as well. To feel it scrape and slide on hot wet kisses on the inside of her thighs, and up, and up, and up – but that can wait. Later or never, it is Kat’s choice.

 _Stop thinking about that_ , Adena chides herself, as Kat returns to her nipple. _Feel._

“You just keep on touching me here,” Adena hears herself say. She feels her lips quirk up at how ridiculous she’s being.

“I think I can stay here, actually. All the warmth and boobs and you.” Kat huffs out a laugh. “You’re too good to me, Adena.”

Kat raises her head. There’s a smile in her eyes, and she’s so very achingly beautiful, but Adena can still see her swallow hard.

Adena is still straddling her. She kisses Kat on the lips, runs a soothing feather-light finger on Kat’s brow. “Kat. You can stay between my boobs as long as you like.”

She feels gratified when Kat laughs, loud and bold and so very Kat Edison. Adena clamps her thighs tighter around Kat’s and brings her arms around Kat’s shoulders again and, grinning, Adena leans down to gulp in Kat’s laughter.

_fin_


End file.
